coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Connor
Michelle Sinead Connor first appeared between 3rd April and 9th April 2006 and again from 13th August when she successfully auditioned for a place in Vernon Tomlin's band, she began working in the bar of the Rovers after the drummer landed her the job. Her family was later introduced. Storylines Steve McDonald fell for Michelle instantly when she began working at the Rovers.Despite Steve's feelings for her, Michelle was immediately disliked by his mother, pub landlady Liz McDonald. Vernon clearly had a crush on Michelle. He flirted with her, but she was disgusted by his behaviour. As he blatantly propositioned Michelle, she tricked him by falsely claiming to feel the same. Michelle proceeded to humiliate Vernon in public. Vernon twisted the situation to make Michelle appear to be the guilty party and Liz sacked Michelle. When the truth was exposed, Liz shamed Vernon to the whole of Weatherfield and threw him out, although they eventually got back together. Liz subsequently offered Michelle her job back and she has now returned to the Rovers. She began dating the manipulative Sonny Dhillon, and their relationship went swimmingly. Steve still loved Michelle and tried to split them up. But Michelle's loyalties lay with Sonny. They were briefly engaged, much to Steve's anger. When Steve discovered that Sonny was bisexual, having witnessed him kiss Sean Tully, he informed Michelle of the truth about her fiancé. Michelle refused to believe Steve's accusations and both Sonny and Sean denied their affair but when Michelle eventually uncovered their lies, she was devastated. She confronted cheating Sonny in an angry showdown in her flat and called off the engagement. Michelle ended her friendship with Sean following his betrayal, but their friendship repaired a few months later. Ever since Michelle ended her relationship with Sonny, he hasn't been seen. When Carla hinted that Paul and Liam were hiding something from Michelle, she confronted her brothers. Paul denied Carla's accusations, but Liam eventually confessed the truth about her beloved partner Dean 's death to Michelle, revealing that Paul had been behind the wheel during the car accident which claimed her boyfriend's life. She lashed out violently at her brothers on discovering their attempts to cover up Paul's crime. Michelle struggled to forgive her brothers and never told the truth to her son Ryan . After brother Paul's death, she gradually made up with Liam. When her brother Paul was seriously injured in a car accident involving him kidnapping Leanne Battersby, Michelle didn't know how to react, as she was unable to forgive him for killing her beloved Dean. She refused to visit Paul in hospital, but after much persuasion from Steve, Michelle had a change of heart and decided to visit her dying brother. However, by the time she arrived at the hospital, Paul was already dead. Michelle was hysterical. After a brief kiss months previously, Michelle was again propositioned by Steve when she confided in him about the true circumstances of Dean's death. Although she had feelings for Steve, his timing wasn't good and Michelle rejected his advances. However, they eventually agreed to start a proper romance and they have finally become a couple. Steve suggested that Michelle and Ryan should live with Steve at the Rovers. The two moved out of their flat and lived at the pub. As well as Steve and his daughter Amy, Michelle and Ryan began living with Steve's mum and stepfather, making it hard for so many of them to live under the same roof. However, the couple were pleased how they were now like a 'proper family. At the beginning of December 2007, Ryan was followed many times by a man in a blue car. He appeared when he was waiting for his school bus, whilst at school and even on the Street. Ryan became scared and wondered why the man was following him. He told his mother, Michelle, who told boyfriend, Steve and brother Liam, but at first the claims fell on deaf ears. On December 9, whilst walking along the Street, the blue car pulled up beside him and the driver began to talk to him, using his name. Ryan ran into the Rovers and told his mother and uncle, resulting in Liam to run after the stalker. However he managed to escape. He again reappeared on December 17, but this time he was followed to a home in the suburbs where the Connors all arrived. Michelle went to ring on the doorbell to confront the stalker when she was introduced to another 15-year-old, Alex. She took one look at the teenager and burst into tears. The teenager standing before her was a spitting-image of her deceased partner, Dean. Her worst fears were confirmed - Alex is Michelle's biological son but Ryan is still her legal son. A week later, Michelle's parents came to stay for Maria and Liam's wedding and asked Ryan about the boy who had wandered into the ceremony; Ryan answered "he's just some weirdo." After Michelle and Liam's Mum and Dad left for Ireland Alex was shown to be hiding behind a wall eavesdropping on Michelle and Steve. Alex later appeared in the Kabin talking to Norris Cole about how his mother was Michelle Connor and that she would pay for the sweets he had bought. Later that day the news spread about Ryan not being Michelle's son and Ryan did not find this funny when Amber commented on the news. In the Rovers the police came with Alex who had being shoplifting asking whether Michelle was his mother or not claiming Alex had told the police that she was and that the Rovers was his home. Michelle told them that she was his mother and that he was safe to stay at the Rovers. When Michelle was discussing a matter with Alex she walked away to get something from the kitchen but Alex called her back using "Mum" as her name to a shocked Michelle. Alex has been staying with Michelle for the past couple of weeks, causing tension between Ryan and Alex. He 'lost' Amy and barricade himself in the pub and has driven Ryan to go and live with Liam, but Michelle can't bring herself to tell him to go back and live with Wendy. She has again met up with Alex and has taken him to Ireland to meet his grandparents for a few weeks. Her relationship with Steve began to crumble when Steve locked Dan Mason down the cellar resulting in Dan receiving a ruptured spleen. Steve had a drunken one-night stand with Becky Granger and Steve did not tell Michelle about the incident, she began to get suspicious when Steve and best friend Lloyd acted nervous several times in front of Michelle. When Liz told Michelle that Steve gets on very well with Leanne Battersby, a new barmaid in the Rovers and prostitute, she blamed her when she suspected Steve had slept with someone. After confronting Lloyd when Steve went to visit twin brother Andy Michelle 'fired' Leanne despite having no authority to do so, after spotting her talking with Lloyd. Dan went to confront Michelle but Dan stood up for Leanne and claimed that she was with him and worrying when Dan was in hospital, Leanne then refused when Michelle tried to resume their friendship. Lloyd lied that Steve had planned a surprise proposal to Michelle and that Andy would be best man, and that he wanted to get married in a Spanish castle, so he subsequently went to see Andy because of this. When Steve returned to Weatherfield, Lloyd persuaded Michelle to keep quiet, but when Lloyd and Steve argued, and this resulted in Steve actually proposing. Eileen Grimshaw objected to Lloyd when he told her all about the situation and Eileen persuaded him to tell Michelle the truth, unaware that Steve had already proposed, he told Michelle the truth although Michelle still kept quiet. On 16 July 2008, Michelle chose her engagement ring, choosing the most expensive one in the shop, and when Steve proposed with the ring, Michelle snapped out that she is never going to marry him. She smacked him in the mouth, and left to go back with Carla to her flat, leaving Steve with a bleeding lip. The following day Michelle confessed to Carla that she didn't even love Steve anyway, but confronted him and demanded to know what happened on the night he was out, Steve confessed that he had stayed at a girls house, whom he claimed he met at a disco, and that he'd slept on her sofa and nothing happened, Michelle threw the expensive engagement ring in a skip, leaving Steve to rummage through to get it back, when Steve returned, Michelle threw him out. Steve told Michelle the next day to play happy families in front of Amy, in an attempt to weasel his way back into Michelle's affections. Becky tried to gey Michelle and Steve back together in an attempt to make less chance of her one-night stand being revealed, but Michelle did not listen and told Steve to tuck Amy into bed and leave. On 13th August 2008, Michelle, Sean, Becky and Marcus Dent went out to a karaoke bar. While there Michelle met an old friend named JD, in a bid to wind up Steve over his infidelity she brought him back to the Rovers leaving a bemused Steve outside. Steve and Mibottle of champagne. Then she tells Steve she is going on tour with JD and his band to Belgium. In November 2010 Michelle became Carla's assistant trainee manager when she gave Carla a brilliant business idea after Nick left Carla in high need of money. She continued to work there and noticed Carla was acting suspiciously and phoning 'the mystery man' frequently. When she caught Carla 'flirting' on the phone again she waited until Carla left the office and redialed 'the mystery man' who turned out to be Peter Barlow. She told her boyfriend and Peter's friend Ciaran McCarthy, who confronted Peter. She then herself confronted peter outside Barlow's Bookies who asked her: 'Have you been speaking to your boyfriend' after she saw Carla and Peter having a cosy chat. Later that night she followed watched as Peter and Carla head into Carla's flat. Michelle reading all the wrong signals, this time confronted Carla and Peter. Peter told Carla to tell Michelle about her alcoholism, so Carla gave Michelle the court case newspaper and Michelle was shocked to find out that Carla was in fact an Alcoholic. Upset Carla then revealed to Michelle that her drinking was a result of a late greiving process for her lover, and Michelle's brother Liam. Background information Michelle was absent between January and November 2011 as Kym Marsh took maternity leave. She was originally going to be involved in a storyline where she would be sexually assaulted by Frank Foster (Andrew Lancel) but was told to take an early maternity leave by her doctor for the safety of the baby. The storyline was rewritten so Frank ended up sexually assaulting Maria Connor instead. Quotes "Follow that as they say, Michelle, I'm not too late am I?" (First line) '' You owe me 20,000 dollars plus the vig!'' (Michelle to Tracy Barlow whilst doing her best American gangster impression) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Connor family Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:1976 births Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2006 debuts Category:Factory workers Category:Betting shop staff Category:Residents of 12 Victoria Court